Disclaimed Disowned and Disliked
by Bekkah-Belle-Betch
Summary: oc. Ino's older cousins parents die and is kicked out of her home, Iwa. she ends up living with Ino and her family, not knowing that inos hatred for her is pure. inos love and life is covered up with jealusy. inoxcho ocxitachi. Rivalryforthebeststartsnow!
1. Chapter 1: fock!

"Onee-san! im going to go get the mail!" The young Yamanaka yelled as she ran to the front door, clad in only a pair of cloth shorts and an oversized tanktop borrowed from her father. It was early in the morning, so ino's face was flushed almost instantly when she opened the sliding paper door and the cool summer breeze brushed of her flawless face. This is what she loved about summer. the cool mornings of peace and the hot nights filled with lust; lust for love, happiness, fights, and lazyness. it was for this, that Summer was her favorite season.

Ino had a slight smile on her face as she reached over and picked the few scrolls out of the collector on the side of her home.

"got anything good, dear?" her mother smirked as Ino walked back into the house.

"hnn... a few mission clarification scrolls for otou-san and...hm... theres one address for all of us, onee-san." she said as she picked at the scroll, turning it in her hands. "It has the Kanji for Iwa inked on it" The blonde noticed as she rubbed her finger over said kanji and smiled. She knew exactly who it was from. Without her mother telling her to, Ino Quickly took the scroll and ran to her room. As, she slammed the paper door shut, she internally laughed. The Yamanaka then hopped onto her bed, sat criss-cross, and opened the scroll, finding that its reasonably short for once .

_**To the Yamaka's,**_

_**hey, how are you doing? Good i hope, Though you're most likely to be doing better then i am at the moment. Well i hope so at least. **_

_**Well, honostly...I has no clue how to put this... but i need to stay with you a while. i hope you allow me. Or else i may have to get a hotel up there...**_

_**But your probably wondering why I may need to stay with you. Gah, i dont want to say it, but i guess i have to. my parents...were k.i.a. **_

_**my mother and father. my onee-san and my otou-san. my only ... besides you guys i guess. **_

_**ive been trying to handle this, but i cant afford it anymore, and Iwa is pretty much pissing me the fuck off (sorry! language!) .**_

_**so i was wondering if you could allow me to rent an appartment above the flower shop ( if its still open, i havent been up there since i was what...four?) or stay in your home. i promise to pay for food and stuff, i just need a home.**_

_**well... i just got a letter saying ive been kicked out of iwa 0_0 **_

_**i need to stay with you. god dammit. turns out ive been kicked out because i didnt kill a ninja because he surrendered to me. i only imprisened him. that pisses me nindo is to **__**always**__** give one a second chance. **_

_**so yeah, im sorry but im on my way up as im writing this. i may be there in a day. i may not. depends if i find trouble (or it finds me!)**_

_**Im sorry for intruding and the fact that this notes shitty, but i have alot on my plate. what with my dead parents and my kicked-out problem.**_

_**arigato for reading me rant!**_

_**your cousin!, **_

_**ChiiHakuu n'ai Yamanaka.**_

_'GOD DAMMIT! well my mornings ruined' _Ino thought and threw the scroll to the side. Even though she hated her cousin, she felt pity that her parents had died. Her father and Chii's father had been realy close brothers. He had to read this quick. he just had to know.

Ino, feeling pissed but then again a bit sad and depressed, got up and ran out of her room, re-rolling the scroll as she darted to the back yard.

"HEY Ino!" Chouza yelled and waved, like he always did when they saw each other. Ino bit back her disgust and smiled at him.

"What do you want, Ino. Were busy" her otou-san, Inoichi said as he waved her off and continued to show Shikaku the scrolls that Ino had plucked out of the collector about 15 minutes ago.

"Letter from ChiiHakuu."

Instantly blue eyes met blue eyes. Inoichi quickly left Shikaku and chouzas' side and walked up to his young Daughter. She frowned as she passed him the scroll, wich he read and re-read in about two minutes. His eyes were wide as he tried to contemplate the letter more then ChiiHakuu had probably intended.

"i...see. Did you show this to your mother?" he asked. Ino could hear the rough in his voice and watched as he attempted to cover his glossy eyes.

"not yet, otou-san"

"go tell her to prepare a room for ChiiHaku and to aware the Chunin gate gaurds."

Ino felt as if Her father had just breathed fire onto her.

'_GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THAT STUPID SLUT!'_

"Yes, otou-san." she said, swallowing the lump of anger in her voice. couldn't Chii-kun Just stay at a hotel? no that ball of hyper was to be near her alot.

The Yamanaka then walked, more like stomped, back into the house.

**so... thoughts? this is just the prolauge and all but i kno it sucked. **

**oh and incase one doesnt know, i has no spell check on wordpad. haha. so please, BE a GRAMMER-NAZI.**

**WOW, just re-reading that, they all seemed out of character...well maybe not Chouza. hnn...**

**chiihakuu is all mine. probably should have put this up there but:**

**DISCLAIMER!: I NO OWNS NARUTO. IF I DID THERE WOULD BE YAOI YURI AND STRAIGHT. MINATO WOULD BE ALIVE AND HINATA WOULD NOT STUTTER AS MUCH! haha**

**so.. any one wanna hear more form this? **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**(oh und this is my first story btw _! )**


	2. Chapter 2: meeting chiihakuu

**Yo! haha i got one review... so i guess it was okay enough to read! but then again its only been up ferr a day!. now... to get things straightt.. i have trouble capitalizing the first letters and 'i' . for some reason my hands wont do it! plus the shift on my keyboard es crap. so yeah, haha.**

**DISCLAIMER!: i does not own naruto. masashi kishimoto does and i worship the ground he walks on!**

ChiiHakuu growled as she saw the fact that the gaurds of the gates gates of konohagakure were still in position; she had hoped shed make it in time to sneak through when they traded spots. un-happily,she reached behind her head and pulled her long black cloak over her head to where it reached only to her nose. with that, she continued froward, not taking a single look at the gaurds.

"HALT! what is your purpo-" the one gaurd started. she simply raised her arm up, silencing him.

"i am Yamanaka,ChiiHakuu, from Iwa. I have buisness with the rest of the Yamanaka's. yes, i know my way around and i will aware the hokage that i am here."She said, turning her head to the Chuunin smiling. he warily smiled back and waved the cloaked-one on. Without anymore being done, Chii nodded and contined forward.

The young Yamanaka smiled as she walked down the streets for the first time since she was about four. Everything seemed bigger;better. Just the way she liked it. Even the simple Ramen shop that her parents had taken her a-longgg time ago seemed better. As she walked down the road, she kept her eyes out for what is (or what may have been a long time ago) the Yamanaka flower shop. suddenly a small force bumped into her leg. She looked down and saw a little red ball with many kanji's on it. she then looked up with a fierce face. two little girls stood infront of her, nervous looks on their faces.

"oh! here you guys go!" she said, slapping on a smile and picked up the ball. as lightly as she could, she tossed the ball to the girls.

"ehh...Arigato,Miss!" the bowed and ran back off to play again.

"hey," came a somewhat familiar voice.

"what!" she snapped as she turned around, a snarl on her had turned to see her goal: to find a yamanaka.

Ino was sitting at a picnik table outside the barbeque shop. then..Chii noticed she had friends around.

"o-oh! Ino-Chan!" ChiiHakuu called out and ran to her younger (by a year) cousin. She smiled from ear to ear and joined them at the table. Out of respect, she pulled her hood off. instantly her dark brown hair blew out and landed softly on both sides of her stomach, the tips reaching where her hips would be (they couldnt tell exactly because of the cloak).

Ino attempted a smile, but then just let it go. i mean, it was ONLY chiihakuu,right? she didnt deserve her smile.

"hi-ya, Ino-chan! hows it going?" Chii asked directing her equaly bright blue eyes to Inos. even Chiihakuu found it hard to keep a smile on her face when staring at the likes of Ino.

"Im fine. you?"

"okay, i guess, " Chii then realised she couldnt hold the smile up anylonger while looking at her cousin. Cautiosly she turned to the two boys of her age and their sensei.

"hn! im so sorry! i didn't introduce myself! Im Yamanaka ChiiHakuu! Ino's older cousin! im sure she has spoken of me to you before!"

"actualy we've never even heard of you." the one boy with reddish orange hair said and continued to feast from his overfilling plate "Im akimichi, Chouji"

"im Nara,Shikamaru" the boy with a spikey ponytail and mocha eyes stated.

"Just call me Asuma" their senei said with a smile and lit his ciggarette.

"What are you doing,Chii-kun. Shouldn't you be at my house speaking to my parents,instead of forcing yourself upon us." Ino spoke out simply, now examining her freshlypainted (purple) nails.

"o-oh. Im sorry. i had no clue i was interrupting something serious!hn. i'll just go now. i think i remember where the houses are." Chii replied, a shakey smile upon her face.

"actualy, your not interrupting at all. we weren't doing anything" Shikamaru murmered, a small smile on his face when his eyes met mine.

"Yeah! you should stay and eat with us. Knowing Inoichi, he probably signed you up to our team for the while you are staying here." Asuma reasoned and moved down on the bench to make room for The Brunette Yamanaka.

"hn. i dont want to interupt, that would be rude of me" she continued her nervous smile and pared it with sad eyes. this got them.

"Not if we insist." Shikamaru replied, the small smiled still played on his face, as his daydreamer eyes met Her icy blue ones.

"well... if you insist.. i guess it would be alright...hn." She said calmly and sat next to asuma, directly across from Ino.

"so.. *crunch crunch* tell us about yourself * munch" ( i bet you can guess who said that =D)

Chiihakuu looked straight at Ino and frowned.

"hey,hn. whats wrong?" Chii asked Ino with a sad face.

"n-nothing, chii-kun." she said simply and looked away. ChiiHakuu probably couldnt tell but Ino was pissed. She was pissed at the fact that she had every single ounce of the guys attention. Attention she had been striving to get. '_Well, it may be because shes new! maybe soon she'll become a nobody, haha_' The blonde yamanaka thought to herself and looked away again.

"hn. Well, As Ino-chan knows, Im From Iwa. ive lived there since i was born, and ive only lived in konoha once before. That was from when i was 2 y/o to 4 y/o. When i went back to Iwa, my father had gotten me a private trainer so that i could surpass Ino. Our fathers were great rivals, Which is why...Ino and i are "

"so, you guys hate each other" Asuma asked, wondering why...

"ehh, its more like the lack of knowing how to like each other. its how we were raised." Ino sighed,as anger filled her. That little slut had to tell them they were rivals.

"yes, Ino-chan and i were raised to beat the . Our fathers were superclose and they wanted their daughters to be the same, though we hardly ever want to be around each other." Chii reasoned But she slowed down for she could now see the aura around Ino shift towards the evil end.

Ino was getting madder and madder. how could Chiihakuu hold her smile and cute face while talking about their hatred for one another.

"*munch* well if you hate each other so much, then why are you here?" chouji asked, and place another peice of chicken in his mouth.

"ah, that. hn. my parents were killed in action. just three months ago. against the akatsuki." she said, allowing her eyes to fill up. a single tear fell, but ino handed a napkin to her. Chii's eyes widened for a moment, but then she smiled and blotted her eyes.

"Some guy named Kisame got 'em. i awoke to the anbu late that night. i have no nee-sans or aniki's. no otoutos; no imouto's;no pets. i was all alone. i tried to keep myself up and happy, but i soon found out i couldnt afford the house i had. plus, i got kicked out of iwa."

"why?" shikamaru asked, curiosity following him finally.

"i dont want to say" she murmered,puffed her cheeks out and turned her head.

"so whats you speciality in fighting?" Asuma finally asked

"well i have a special type of the mind transfer that young ino-chan has. Instead of taking over spirits, i can hear the thoughts of all people with little chakra required. i can also take over the spirits of people from far far away quickly, but its takes a good amount of chakra. other then that im fantastic in taijutsu!"

every single one of there eyes were wide...even Ino's.

_'h-HOW HAD SHE AQUIRED THAT!' _

"Its simple, Ino-chan. its a mixture of my fathers mind transfer and my mothers bloodline trait. you should know that!" Chii answered, leaving Shikamaru,Chouji,and Asuma in the dark.

"humph! i bet i still can beat you!" Ino Declared loudly, probably more to convince herself that to act big.

"we'll try that later, Ino-chan!" Chii replied with a smug smile. It amazed the guys that she could hold the smile despite the factof rivalry.

"well, thank you for the chat, but i must go speak to Inoichi-San. Arigato!" Chii said breathlessly and stood up. then without anything else, she walked away, Her face turning to a deep scowl.

'_hn! i barely got through that. i guess it will be harder then i thought.'_

She smirked and walked fastly to the Yamanaka housings. Because of the cloak, she looked like she was gliding on air. Many people stared at her, but once they saw her angry, and maybe even evil, face they looked away.

Chii frowned as she had finally gotten to Yamanaka the fact that she disliked the people and the family, she walked riht up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"ehhh..Oh! Konbonwa, ChiiHakuu-san!" Ino's mother said with a smirk and lead her into the house. again, Chii slapped a smile upon her face.

"Thank ... did you get my letter?" The brunnette Yamanaka asked as she removed her black ninja-shoes.

"yes, dear. we have. I am so sorry for your loss." Her mother said simply. Chii knew she didnt realy care.

"so.. have my living arrangements been decided?" She asked, a beautiful smile upon her face.

"yes. we have decided to have you sleep in Ino's room, so we can hold up space."

'_oh thats going to end well. doesn't she know about our rivalry?'_

"thank you,so ." i said and strode forward, then turned right. i had remembered exactly where Ino's room was. it was the last room on the left. She was positive of it. And she was correct. As she opened the door all she saw was flowiers, purple, red, and black. it simply amazed Chii how much the room had stayed the same. But now, instead of the twinsize bed that had once layed there, there was a large, adult-sized, bunkbed.

'_hn. this will do fine.'_

Ino smiled as she ran towards her home. Yes, she was smiling. A real smile. a smile that meant something. she had finally learned that new jutsu that would allow her to be a bit up on chiiHakuu...or so she thought would.

Instanly Ino entered her home, right on curfew: 11 p.m. Quickly, but quietly, she tipptoed to her room to get ready for bed. she did want to wake up her parents. But as she opened her door...

"Oh, Ino! I didnt know you were still a b-cup!" Chii said with a large smile and turned from the large dresser.

"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**SO, yah likey? cause i sure do, haha.**

**read and review please?**


End file.
